gear_babiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Alex Chevy
"You tackled the spec. op, shot him, and kicked him in his teeth." :"Pretty much." :— Alexander to an officer Alexander "Alex" Chevy is the eldest of the Chevy brothers from Mercy , and the oldest child (13) in the original Gear Babies. In 2.0 , Alex is merely considered one of the oldest (15). In both films he's the main antihero . He is voiced by Blake Brinson in part one through three. Blake was later replaced by Matthew Myers due to inconvenience and scheduling. Personal Background (2.0) Alex was the first child born to his "skank" mother and "deadbeat dad", which has been implied she's no longer with considering Niko and Eli have different fathers. Alex is rebellious, and according to his records he had been expelled from school along with his siblings. He decided to join the military to prove himself worthy, convincing his brothers to come along. Damon Baird later reveals his dark past, where his mom would constantly have men over to have sex, where she would ignore Alex and his brothers' needs. It can be suggested that Alex serves as an adoptive parental figure for his younger siblings. After recruitment (2.0) Alex and his brothers claimed to have been in custody by the military police for assaulting a spec-op, which ultimately resulted in Alex getting knocked out and arrested. Upon their release, they were abruptly assigned to Fireteam Echo, along with two other members named Morgan and Fordyce . Despite joining the group last, aside from their commander Alex considers himself the leader of Echo. Before the arrival of Delta Squad, Alex ends up meeting Alpha at some point, and is quick to pull Baird under his wing to "befriend" him. Due to Baird being significantly younger and naive, he is convinced Alex is his friend and tries to act cool to impress him, usually by structuring curse words into his vocabulary. Damon and Alex along with Morgan apparently discover an unused shed, and decide to make it into a clubhouse called the Sugar Shack . Despite the name, the club's main intention is to be used as a hangout for troublemakers, where Alex declares Morgan becomes the bartender. When Marcus and Dom are eventually shown the Sugar Shack, a fight breaks out between Alex and Morgan which ended up being ended by Niko. After meeting Delta, Alex later starts to dislike Marcus due to the fact he is no longer the only "tough guy", and usually acts in a snarky manner toward him. The two end up in a fight later on, but was put to a stop by Baird. He isn't seen until after the base is evacuated to the Jacinto Plateau, where he and his brothers alongside Delta defend the area. Alex decides to split off from his brothers, where Elijah ends up being executed from a shot to the head, which Niko witnesses. Alex avenges his brother on a nearby rooftop, where a Kantus kills him the same way as Eli minutes later. Personality Alex seems to have some type of psychological disorder, evident to the fact he believes everyone other than him is insignificant, and is angered extremely easily. However, out of his brothers, Alex is proven to be the most intellect. Appearance Alex is a white male with light brown hair who wields a pair of machetes. He is one of the tallest children (5'7"), behind almost all the adults, and only shorter than Niko (5'11"). He's grungy, and wears his jumpsuit tied around his waist similar to Cole . He is lanky, with matted hair that's longer in the front of his ears. The only differences between the two films is that in the original he constantly wears his goggles over his forehead, and has an English accent. In 2.0, Alex is shown to have grey-blue eyes, yellowed jagged teeth, with an American Southern accent. Death In the original Gear Babies, Alex dies from not getting on the King Raven so he could fight the Locusts to his death. He ends up falling into the Hollow after the ground collapses. In 2.0, Alex is alone on a rooftop after believing he finished the Locusts off up there. Turns out a Kantus remained, and shoots Alex in the head on sight. Notes *Alex is more intimidating in 2.0, due to his voice and appearance. *Where Alex seemed to always be looking for a fight in the original film, in 2.0 he usually isn't the one to antagonize the fights, as Eli does it instead. However, Alex seems to enable the fights. *Where in the original film Alex said himself that he partook in recreational drug usage, this isn't implied in 2.0. *Marcus and Alex get into a fight in 2.0 like in the original, however it never escalates to the point where anyone gets hurt as Baird intervenes. Alex also allows Marcus to get away with it and does not hold it against him later. *In 2.0, Baird stops being friends with the Chevy Brothers. *In the original film, Alex and his brothers were known to kill the Spec-Ops. In 2.0, they merely injured them to make it more realistic. *There is more backstory for Alex and his brothers. *Alex has a British accent in the original, where in 2.0 he has a Northeastern American accent. *In both films, Alex has the machetes. It is unknown how he was able to obtain them on the base, or how he smuggled them in. The most logical answer to this is that they're more than likely makeshift from tools and materials from around the base. *In the original film Alex shows little concern when Eli dies and scolds Niko to stop crying. In 2.0, he is shown to be distraught and seeks revenge for his little brother's death. Memorable Quotes * OFFICER: "You tackled the spec.op, shot him, and kicked him in his teeth." ALEX: "Pretty much." * "You should have been a blowjob, Niko." * "Hey! Enough ass grabbin’ god damn it!" * "I’m really sorry about all that. Sometimes, fate just… Fate just up and fucks you for no good reason. That’s the way of the world, and that’s the way it’s gonna be." * "Everyone out there is going to die." * "One thing you should know, is that nothing scares me. Not after what I’ve been through."